


Angel and the Demon

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Curse Breaking, Ficlet, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Beauty and the beast au for day 14: Fairy tale :)





	Angel and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and the next few will be short as well bc i spent so long on the other one but if people like this MAYBE i'll turn it into a full fic

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered, clinging onto Crowley. 

He had been too late. Gabriel had beaten him back to the castle and now Crowley was gone. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed, the others in the castle freezing, stuck in their inanimate forms. 

Then, just when it seemed all was lost, a light shone down. Aziraphale pulled back in shock, watching as the horns shrunk and his skin faded to a normal human color, rather than the pitch black of his beastly form. His claws vanished, replaced by hands whose nails were painted black. The stab wound closed, leaving him full and healthy. The red fur around Crowley’s face receeded pulling back until it fell into curls cascading down his shoulders. Finally, his snake like eyes turned to a honey color, and the pupils more round.

When all was done, Crowley crumpled to the ground with a groan. 

Too shocked to move, Aziraphale could only watch as the other sat up, bleary eyed.

“Azira…?” he muttered, dazed, before his eyes shot open and he looked down at himself. “Aziraphale!”

His gaze shot back up as he looked back up at the blonde, lunging forward to pull him into a deep kiss.

Aziraphale was helpless but to give in, sinking into it, whispering his love for the other.

All around them, the castle, and people transformed, back to their former glory. 

Teary eyed and smiling wide, Crowley pulled back, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“You love me,” he breathed reverently, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. He placed one more kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. 

Suddenly cheers rang out through out the courtyard, and Crowley leaned over to look down. Suddenly scared he was going to fall, Aziraphale pulled him back, causing the two to fall over against the roof. 

With a smirk, Crowley looked back, “I think you broke the curse, angel.”

Aziraphale just pulls him down to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that,, feel free to follow me on tumblr @goodalexomens


End file.
